


Пять раз, когда Тревиль спас Атоса, и один раз, когда Атос отплатил тем же

by aqwt101



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqwt101/pseuds/aqwt101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(перевод)<br/>Оливер д'Атос де Ла Фер считал, что потерял все, когда его мир разлетелся на куски. У капитана королевских мушкетеров де Тревиля было другое мнение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Новая жизнь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Tréville Saved Athos, and One Time Athos Returned the Favor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267314) by [ScoutLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoutLover/pseuds/ScoutLover). 



Тревиль шагал по улицам Парижа, держа одну руку на эфесе шпаги, и хмурился в раздумьях. Двое его мушкетеров – _оставшихся_ мушкетеров – следовали за ним.

Король терял терпение. Его любимый полк серьезно пострадал в катастрофе в Савойе (и Тревиль старался не слишком задумываться о его и своей собственной причастности к этой катастрофе), и, словно ребенок, слишком долго лишенный любимой игрушки, он требовал заменить погибших _немедленно_. Он не мог понять, почему Тревиль так медлит, почему опустевшие ряды уже не доукомплектованы. Он хотел снова видеть привычные голубые плащи на параде, и хотел видеть их _сейчас_.

Не обращая внимания на то, что мушкетер – это не просто человек, на котором хорошо смотрится плащ…

В этом и заключалась причина медлительности Тревиля в восстановлении полка. Он создал его когда-то, заполняя ряды тщательно отобранными людьми, решительно настроенный давать наплечник только самым лучшим солдатам. Он потерял двадцать этих людей, двадцать лучших солдат Франции, в Савойе.

Он уже предал их один раз – он не предаст их память, заменив теми, кто недостоин их. Он восстановит полк так, как сочтет нужным, за столько времени, сколько потребуется, подбирая рекрутов тщательно, чтобы почтить наследие прошлого и потерянные жизни. Он должен был это мертвецам Савойи и единственному выжившему.

Его Величеству придется подождать любимую игрушку еще чуть-чуть…

– Месье! Месье!

Раздумья прервал подбегавший к нему мальчик. Тревиль резко остановился, сжав эфес шпаги. Такие приветствия редко бывали добрыми.

Мальчик, запыхавшись, подбежал к нему пару мгновений спустя.

– Вы мушкетер, да? – выдохнул он, тронув Тревиля за руку.

– Да.

– Двое ваших людей, вон там! – крикнул мальчик, указывая туда, откуда прибежал. – Там беда! Драка! Пожалуйста, месье, им нужна помощь! Гвардейцев намного больше!

Тревиль беззвучно выругался. Хоть раз, хоть _один_ чертов раз, могут чертовы дети под его началом не быть столько глупы, чтобы сцепиться с чертовыми гвардейцами _средь бела дня_?

– Кажется, один сильно ранен, месье, – добавил мальчик.

Гнев Тревиля иссяк, сменившись страхом.

– Покажи! – приказал он.

Мальчик повернулся и побежал, и Тревиль последовал за ним, расталкивая прохожих, которые не успевали отскочить достаточно быстро. Он слышал, как двое его людей – Лорен и Жиль – рванулись следом, яростно крича уступить дорогу. Он слишком хорошо их понимал: любая потеря после Савойи будет особенно болезненна.

Они завернули за угол, и Тревиль стал как вкопанный при виде открывшейся ему сцены. Двое гвардейцев кардинала валялись на земле, один уже мертвый, другой умирающий. Один из _его_ людей, Бенуа, тоже был мертв. Второй мушкетер, Гийом, был ранен, но продолжал сражаться, отчаянно пытаясь отбить атаку еще одного гвардейца.

Однако ни Гийом и ни Бенуа привлекли внимание Тревиля.

С тремя оставшимся гвардейцами сражался незнакомец и делал это с поразительным талантом. Лезвия его шпаги и кинжала вспыхивали и танцевали словно ртуть на полуденном солнце, легко парируя и отражая каждый выпад и бросок. Сам человек двигался с непринужденной грацией, с легкостью избегая тела Бенуа позади себя и Гийома слева, словно их и не было. Он неожиданно крутанулся вправо, словно молния атаковал подбирающегося с той стороны гвардейца и покончил с ним выпадом в грудь. Когда он на миг замедлился, чтобы вытащить шпагу, другой гвардеец постарался воспользоваться этим, но взлетевший кинжал оборвал его атаку, и жизнь, фонтанчиком крови.

Лорен и Жиль подбежали к ним, Лорен бросился помочь Гийому, Жиль отвлек оставшегося гвардейца от незнакомца. Гийом повалился на землю, но дуэль продолжалась слишком близко от него, чтобы Тревиль смог помочь. Опытным взглядом окинув упавшего, он пришел к выводу, что рана не смертельная, так что проглотил нетерпение и повернулся к незнакомому, но великолепному фехтовальщику.

Он был молод, лет двадцати пяти-тридцати, хотя что-то в его глазах намекало на возраст, не имеющий ничего общего с годами. Темных, длинных и нечесаных волос и бороды явно довольно давно ни касались ни гребенка, ни цирюльник. В одежде, хотя дорогой и удобной, заметно было то же пренебрежение: шнуровка рубашки потерта, воротничок рубашки и бархатный камзол в пятнах. За годы при дворе Тревиль научился узнавать богатство и видел его ясно в потрепанной и все же элегантной фигуре незнакомца.

Заинтригованный, он обошел продолжающуюся дуэль, держась на расстоянии от сверкающих клинков, желая узнать, кто и почему вывел из строя троих гвардейцев Ришелье. Всем в Париже были известны эти красные плащи, все знали, кто ими командует, и все стремились держаться от них подальше. И уж определенно никто не убивал их столь небрежно.

Незнакомец, похоже, не замечал приближения Тревиля, пристально наблюдая за схваткой и чуть кривя рот в презрительной усмешке. Тревиль отметил шрам на верхней губе, заметный даже под усами.

Еще Тревиль не мог не заметить, что теперь, закончив сражаться, незнакомец определенно нетвердо стоял на ногах и периодически пошатывался, чтобы не упасть. Сперва Тревиль подумал, что он ранен, но подойдя ближе, увидел характерное совиное моргание и ощутил несомненный запах вина. Неожиданное осознание остановило его на месте.

Господи боже, этот человек был пьян! Настолько пропитан вином, что от него несло перегаром, и все же он только что дрался с людьми кардинала _и убил двоих_ с потрясающим уровнем мастерства!

Тревиль взмолился богу и святому Михаилу, что наткнулся на какого-то младшего сына дворянского рода, который может быть заинтересован в том, чтобы сражаться за короля.

– Я капитан Жан-Арманд дю Пейре де Тревиль мушкетеров Его Величества, – представился он с легким поклоном. – Благодарю, что оказали помощь моим людям.

– Они определенно в этом нуждались, – отозвался молодой человек ровным, культурным и невнятным от вина голосом. Он поглядел, как обезоруживают двух оставшихся гвардейцев, с отвращением фыркнул сквозь зубы и, повернувшись к Тревилю с поднятой бровью, устремил на него взгляд затуманенных, но неодобрительных зеленых глаз.

– Ваши люди фехтуют отвратительно, – сказал он. – Расхлябанно и небрежно. Я ожидал лучшего от тренированных солдат.

Он миг помолчал, подумал и нахмурился, покачнувшись.

– Они же тренированы, – уточнил он, – не так ли?

От оскорбления в адрес своих людей Тревиль яростно стиснул зубы и сжал руки в кулаки. Но годы работы во дворце, обращения с высокомерными детьми знати, помогли ему сдержаться. Ему и так придется объясняться с Ришелье из-за последней стычки их людей. Не хватало еще сцепиться с отцом этого откуда ни возьмись взявшегося выскочки.

Он начал повторять молитву, начатую ранее.

– Разумеется, тренированы, – выдавил он. – Но, поскольку они солдаты, они чаще _пользуются_ шпагой, чем изучают артистичное размещение ног и запястий.

– Жаль, – прохладно сказал молодой человек, глядя, как тело Бенуа грузят на повозку.– Больше _артистичной_ работы ног и твердость запястья могли бы спасти его жизнь.

Тревиль лишь со сверхъестественными усилиями не впечатал кулак в этот рот со шрамом.

Он еще сильнее сжал кулаки и ринулся вперед, пока не ощутил пропитанного вином дыхания юного нахала. От резкого движения и неожиданной близости капитана тот нетвердо отшатнулся. Тревиль инстинктивно ухватил его за камзол, чтобы не дать упасть.

– Как вы смеете! – рыкнул он в неожиданно широкие и несфокусированные глаза. – Этот человек был _солдатом_! Он обнажал шпагу в защиту Франции и сражался за своего короля! Он получил опыт на поле боя, а не в отцовской гостиной! Вы не имеете права…

– Мы все сражались за Францию! – огрызнулся молодой человек, сбросив руку Тревиля и каким-то чудом умудрившись не упасть на землю пьяной кучей. – А опыт, полученный мной в _отцовской гостиной_ , оказался весьма полезен на поле боя! Если вы собираетесь посылать людей со шпагами на улицы Парижа или в бой, вам стоит хотя бы убедиться, что они умеют ими пользоваться!

Тревиль моргнул и сделал шаг назад.

– Вы сражались? – удивленно спросил он. – На войне?

– В эти времена, кто нет? – скучающим тоном протянул молодой человек. – Война – извечная постоянная.

Тревиль снова моргнул и начал повторять повторение молитвы.

– Вы можете… научить остальных? – нерешительно спросил он, понятия не имея, во что ввязывается. Но он всю жизнь доверял инстинктам, а они подталкивали его сделать это. Он ничего не знал об этом молодом человеке, кроме того, что он управляется со шпагой, как будто с ней родился. А такой навык немалого будет стоить, чтобы сохранить жизнь его людям. – Пользоваться шпагой?

Настала очередь молодого человека моргать. Что он и сделал, несколько раз.

– Я…простите? – наконец спросил он, недоуменно нахмурившись.

Тревиль медленно выдохнул, собираясь с терпением.

– Вы замечательно владеете шпагой, – медленно, четко сказал он, словно разговаривая со слабоумным ребенком. Или с пьяницей. – Вы сказали, что моим людям требуется обучение владению шпагой. _Вы_ можете _их_ научить?

Он снова моргнул и медленно облизнул губы, словно оценивая слова Тревиля по одному, чтобы понять их значение.

– Я… научить их? Ваших людей?

Тревиль не опустил взгляда.

– Почему нет? Вы владеете навыком, который им нужен. Который нужен королю, которому они служат. – Он попробовал выстрелить наугад. – Считайте это своим долгом перед ним. И Францией.

Выстрел попал в цель. Молодой человек слегка напрягся, и что-то очень похожее на интерес промелькнуло в тусклых от вина глазах. Тревиль запомнил эту реакцию на будущее.

– Я… наверное… могу попробовать, – тихо, медленно ответил он, словно против воли.

Тревиль ощутил внезапный прилив триумфа. Если этот парень умеет учить хоть вполовину так же хорошо, как драться, то мушкетеры станут воистину элитным полком. И возможно, ему больше не придется хоронить их десятками…

– Хорошо! – коротко сказал он, приняв решение. Как минимум, он не даст сыну какого-то дворянина допиться до ранней могилы. – Будьте в гарнизоне мушкетеров завтра утром, – приказал он. – И, – твердо добавил он, – _трезвым._

В ответ он получил лишь приподнятую бровь.

Он кивнул и начал поворачиваться, но помедлил и повернулся назад.

– О, полагаю, я должен знать, кого только что нанял учителем фехтования. Как вас зовут?

Молодой человек снова казался совершенно сбитым с толку, словно впервые услышал такой вопрос.

– Меня… я… – он нахмурился, но промолчал.

Тревиль застонал и опустил голову. Матерь божья, насколько же пьян этот юный идиот?

Но юный идиот явственно встрепенулся, выпрямился в полный рост, чуть заметно покачнувшись, и поднял подбородок.

– Атос, – тихо ответил он, словно только что решив. – Меня зовут… Атос.

*****

Атос не был _полностью_ трезв, когда появился перед Тревилем на следующий день – несколько позже того времени, что капитан считал «утром» – но хотя бы не шатался. Тревиль смиренно вздохнул и посчитал это победой.

Однако он расчесал волосы и подровнял бороду, надел чистую рубашку и сменил грязный бархат с атласом на более практичные кожаные камзол со штанами. Почему-то, подумал Тревиль, темная, как запыленная, одежда, шла ему больше.

Но если его одежда и казалась все равно слегка поношенной, хотя скорее от частого использования, чем от пренебрежения, его оружие, ножны и перевязь были безупречны. Молодой человек – _Атос_ , напомнил себе Тревиль, – явно относился с куда большей заботой к своему оружию, чем к себе самому, и этим заслужил немедленное уважение солдата.

Он откинулся на спинку кресла, рассматривая стоящего напротив человека. Глаза Атоса были все еще тусклыми, прищуренными от явно болезненного солнечного света и в темных кругах от бессонных ночей. Он был бледен, с запавшими щеками, а плотно облегающий кожаный камзол заставлял его казаться изможденным, нежели просто стройным.

Тревиль начинал подозревать, что вчера был не просто случайный загул.

– Пожалуйста, скажи, что можешь это сделать, – выдохнул он, запоздало осознав, что произнес это вслух.

Приподнялась единственная бровь, единственное выражение на этом непоколебимом лице.

– Об этом вам судить.

Тревиль снова услышал богатство, образование, чистое _право рождения_ в этом культурном, хоть и равнодушном, голосе, и снова задумался, на кого же он наткнулся. В его полку служили младшие сыновья знатных домов, но что-то в поведении Атоса ставило его выше всех них. Словно он был не _младшим_ сыном, а…

Он отверг идиотскую мысль. Какого черта настоящий титулованный дворянин будет пьянствовать в тавернах Парижа, устраиваться наемным фехтовальщиком?

Кстати говоря…

– Вы еще не спросили об оплате, – сказал он. – Боюсь, я не смогу предложить много…

Атос пренебрежительно махнул рукой.

– Без сомнения, это будет больше, чем мне нужно, и все же меньше, чем я стою, – сказал он, словно деньги его не волновали. – Опять же, это вам решать.

Тревиль моргнул. Значит, не обнищавший дворянин. Тайна усугублялась.

– Хорошо, – коротко сказал он, решив, что тайне придется подождать. – Давайте начинать.

Он поднялся и обошел стол.

– Я прикажу людям сражаться между собой, чтобы вы посмотрели, с чем будете работать. Если вы не против?

Атос учтиво поклонился.

– Не могу дождаться.

Тревиль задумался, не вообразил ли он слабую, мягко дразнящую улыбку в уголке рта со шрамом.

*****

Тревиль ожидал, что Атос будет держаться в стороне и наблюдать за спаррингом, оценивая уровень его людей и давая советы с расстояния, но вскоре понял, как ошибался. Молодой человек был везде одновременно, двигался среди мушкетеров, поправлял осанку, запястья, хваты, руки и ноги, демонстрировал атаки, защиты, движения. Он объяснял технику, теорию и практику обстоятельно и доходчиво, с манерой мастера своего дела.

И мастерство это было очевидно в том, как он сражался.

Сперва люди Тревиля охотно вызывались сражаться с ним, уверенные, что опытный солдат с легкостью победит паркетного шаркуна. Все проиграли. Скоро ему пришлось выбирать соперников – жертв – и побеждать и их тоже. Но никогда он не был груб, побеждая, всегда внимательно относился к чести и достоинству соперника и скоро завоевал их неохотное – сперва – восхищение и уважение.

Однако он не присоединился к добродушным подшучиваниям и подначкам, которыми так непринужденно перекидывались эти люди, и ни разу ни упомянул ничего о себе. Закончив урок, он отвесил поклон им, отдал дань уважения Тревилю, пообещал вернуться завтра, если пожелает капитан, – капитан искренне желал – и покинул гарнизон.

Так продолжалось неделю, и две, и три. Атос приходил, учил и уходил. Иногда он был почти трезвым, иногда явственно сражался с эффектами мучительного похмелья, иногда все еще пьяный. А иногда выглядел, словно всю ночь дрался с легионом демонов. В такие дни он отбрасывал налет элегантности, грации и контроля и дрался с острой и безжалостной яростью, которая все еще была каким-то образом красива, хоть и страшна.

Только самые смелые – или самые глупые – смели обнажать против него шпагу в такие дни. И Тревиль быстро научился держать Атоса в своем кабинете, позволяя расхаживать туда-сюда или просто сидеть, обмякнув, в кресле, пока капитан вытаскивал из него – порой слово за угрюмым словом – мнения об его учениках.

Для человека, который никогда не присоединялся к ним, Атос тонко подмечал особенности характера, способности и потенциал своих учеников. Тревиль осознал, что Атос видит и слышит куда больше, чем осознают люди, что на тренировках узнает их куда лучше, чем они предполагают, и выстраивает свои занятия соответственно. Сорвиголов он обуздывал, оборачивая их собственные нетерпеливость и импульсивность против них. К безразличным и нерешительным относился с терпением и внимательностью. А готовые и желающие учиться получали все его время, усилия и опыт. Он мог навести порядок и пресечь любые волнения среди людей холодной командой.

Тревиля начинало одолевать страстное желание видеть его в мушкетерах, _как_ мушкетера.

Это ведь куда большее, чем умение обращаться со шпагой.

В те дни, когда Тревилю приходилось держать его в кабинете, пока он не сможет контролировать свои расстроенные нервы, чтобы не убить и не покалечить его людей, когда он просто позволял ему бродить по кабинету, пока не прочистится голова и перестанут трястись руки, Атос отвлекался, просматривая книги Тревиля, тем самым давая повод к разговорам об истории, политике или просто ценности хорошего арманьяка (предмет, в котором молодой человек, к сожалению, слишком хорошо разбирался). Он обладал живым умом, сухим юмором и пониманием придворной жизни и политики, только подтверждавшим подозрения капитана о его благородном происхождении.

Однако он никогда не называл свою семью по имени или по титулу. И никогда не упоминал, что за травму или трагедию пытается залить вином.

Эта привычка крайне волновала Тревиля. Он умел распознать зависимость, и в Атосе она была очевидна. В запахе вина, все еще окутывавшем его, когда он проходил через ворота гарнизона утром, в том, как у него начинали трястись руки, когда он слишком долго не пил, в отчаянии, с которым хватал кружку, чтобы остановить дрожь. В историях, которые рассказывали его люди, когда думали, что Тревиль не слышит – как ночами видели Атоса напивающимся до беспамятства в какой-нибудь таверне (Хотя другие истории – как они присматривали за ним, чтобы убедиться, что он благополучно доберется домой, говорили об уважении, которое он у них заслужил). И в чистой _жажде_ , которую видел Тревиль, когда Атос глядел на бутылку на столе между ними, когда его руки сжимались в кулаки или вцеплялись в подлокотники кресла, чтобы не потянуться за ней.

Эта жажда когда-нибудь его убьет.

Если у него не появится причины ей противостоять…

И в этом, надеялся Тревиль, заключалось решение сразу двух проблем.

Чем больше он видел и узнавал Атоса, тем больше хотел, _нуждался_ увидеть __его в мушкетерах. Элитному полку Франции нужна была его шпага, да, но еще больше – его острый ум, чувство чести и преданность долгу, благородство, не имеющее ничего общего с происхождением, положением или титулом, какими бы они не были.

Мушкетерам нужен был _Атос_.

И видит бог, как Атосу нужны были мушкетеры.

К счастью, Тревиль был как раз в том положении, чтобы обеспечить, что все получат то, что нужно.

*****

Где-то месяц спустя после того, как он впервые прошел через ворота, Атос тренировал рекрутов, юношей, который надеялись стать мушкетерами, но еще не заслужили наплечник. Ряды группы уже значительно сократились: не каждый, кто хотел стать мушкетером, подходил для этого. Стандарты Тревиля были высоки, и он привил ту же требовательную натуру своим лейтенантам. Теперь близилось время финального решения, и Тревиль стоял на террасе у своего кабинета на втором этаже, наблюдая за происходящим внизу.

Наблюдая за Атосом.

Молодой человек был на взводе. Утром он пришел с похмелья и вымотанный ночной пьянкой, но готовый работать, по крайней мере на время умиротворив своих демонов. Но хрупкое равновесие непрерывно размывалось с течением дня, главным образом из-за поведения трех рекрутов, двух вторых и одного третьего сына мелких дворянских семейств с какими-то неясными связями с королем. Однако юнцы считали себя принцами крови. Они презирали физический труд, заниматься которым Тревиль заставлял всех своих людей, считали чистку оружия, уход за лошадьми и уборку стойл недостойными себя занятиями и всегда находили способы уговорить или просто подкупить других сделать это за них. Они оспаривали приказы, которые им не нравились, ершились от каждого замечания, относились с глумливым презрением к любому, кого считали ниже себя. То есть почти ко всем.

Портос уже наотрез отказался заниматься с ними еще хотя бы минуту. Арамис едва не подстрелил одного вчера. Корне не мог произнести их имен, не начиная плеваться и угрожать уйти из полка, если им позволят в него вступить. Тревиль отправил их к Атосу этим утром для последнего испытания.

Для Атоса.

И с него определенно было довольно.

На прошлой неделе он показывал рекрутам более изощренные шаги и маневры, еще более сложные техники атаки, ответные выпады, защиты, финты. Большинство пришли в восторг, даже те, кому непросто было овладеть новыми умениями. Они засыпали Атоса вопросами, просили показать снова и снова, вызывались сражаться с ним и смеялись, когда неминуемо проигрывали.

Кроме этих трех юнцов.

Они отказывались слушать Атоса, решив, что им нечему учиться у какого-то пьяницы, у которого даже титула нет, не слушали его инструкции… и становились все более грубыми, когда он побеждал их раз за разом. Они бросали ему вызов, сомневались в нем, оскорбляли его. И он терял терпение. С остальными он использовал свои победы как шанс научить, объясняя, почему он выиграл и почему проиграл его соперник. Этих троих он просто избивал, быстро и беспощадно, без жалости, без милосердия, без интереса. Скучающее отвращение сменилось открытым презрением; каждый раз, побеждая их, он насмешливо кривил губы и изгибал бровь.

– Вам лучше остановиться сейчас, – тихо посоветовал он, прижав острие шпаги к горлу одного юнца; двое других, обезоруженные, валялись в грязи рядом. – Ваши высокомерие и нетерпение вас погубят. Пока вы цепляетесь за них, исход всегда будет таким. – Он прижал лезвие чуть сильнее, едва не проколов кожу. – Если вы станете настаивать, я разберу на части вас и ваших друзей.

– Ты не посмеешь! – выплюнул юнец. – Ты знаешь, кто мой отец…

– Я знаю, – тихо сказал Атос. – Просто мне плевать. Теперь, – он отвел шпагу и сделал шаг назад, – вы и ваши товарищи уберете шпаги в ножны и уберетесь с глаз моих. Мы закончили.

Он повернулся и пошел прочь. На мгновение казалось, что мальчишка помчится за ним, но на пути у него выстроилась молчаливая стена рекрутов, наблюдая за ним и охраняя Атоса.

Атос им позволил. Он ни разу не оглянулся на кипящего от ярости юнца, просто убрал шпагу в ножны и продолжал идти.

Доверяя людям, которых учил.

Наблюдая за всем этим, Тревиль принял решение.

– Атос, – позвал он, подождав, пока молодой человек посмотрит на него. – На минуту, пожалуйста.

Он повернулся и пошел в кабинет, не останавливаясь проверить, послушается ли Атос.

Он уже знал.

Когда Атос вошел, Тревиль сидел за столом со списком имен.

– Это имена людей, которые я собираюсь передать королю для зачисления в мушкетеры, – объяснил он. – Я хотел бы услышать твое мнение.

Атос удивленно приподнял бровь.

– Мое мнение? – переспросил он. – Зачем? Я не мушкетер.

Тревиль с трудом сдержал улыбку.

– Тем не менее, я ценю твое мнение. И Корне тоже.

 _И бесчисленные другие_ , не добавил он.

Он задумался, когда Атос примет, или хотя бы осознает, какое он заслужил уважение этих людей, чего непросто было добиться.

Атос глядел на него еще минуту невозмутимыми зелеными глазами, потом пожал плечами и взял лист.

Он расхаживал по кабинету, читая, и Тревиль внимательно наблюдал за ним, подмечая каждое выражение. В списке были дворянские сыны, разумеется, но также сыновья торговцев и фермеров. Некоторые пришли из армии и уже доказали себя в сражениях; другие никогда не видели войны и зарекомендовали себя только здесь. Тревиль изучал Атоса, когда тот читал имя за именем, одобрительно кивая или слегка недоуменно хмурясь, пока не понимал ход мыслей капитана, его глаза потеплели, полностью лишившись привычного взгляда отстраненного равнодушия. Наблюдать за этим было очаровательно.

Особенно, когда он прочитал последнее имя в списке.

Атос задохнулся и резко вскинул голову, бумага выпала у него из рук, шок, оторопь и что-то близкое к ужасу отразились на его лице.

– Что… _что это_ такое, во имя всего святого? – выдохнул он.

Тревиль остался спокоен.

– Твое имя, – спокойно ответил он. – Я выдвигаю тебя в ряды королевских мушкетеров.

– _Почему_? – слово вырвалось сдавленным криком, в глаза появилась мука.

Тревиль вздохнул, собираясь с терпением. Он предчувствовал такую реакцию, как и Корне. Они почти до зари репетировали каждое заверение в собственной непригодности, какое мог сделать Атос, и свои опровержения.

Корне хотел видеть Атоса в полку не меньше Тревиля.

– Потому что, – сказал он наконец, встречая измученный взгляд Атоса своим, – я не могу представить человека, который будет носить эту униформу с большей честью или служить Его Величеству, служить _Франции_ , с большей преданностью. У тебя есть ум, мужество и навыки. Но более того, у тебя есть чувство долга, подобно какому я редко видел. Его Величеству нужны такие люди. _Ты_ нужен ему.

Атос резко выдохнул и задрожал всем телом. Отчаяние, близкое к панике, заблестело в его глазах.

– Вы ничего обо мне не знаете! – выдохнул он. – Вы не знаете, кто я и что сделал…

– Только потому, что ты мне не говоришь! – ответил Тревиль, пытаясь говорить мягко. Он не позволит Атосу отвернуться от этого. – И, честно говоря, я не уверен, что меня это волнует. Я знаю, что ты за человек. Я видел. Я не могу представить, что если я узнаю имя твоей семьи или твой титул – не пытайся отрицать, что он у тебя есть, – это что-то изменит. Еще я знаю, что что-то из прошлого преследует тебя, мучает тебя, и я хотел бы это изменить. Но не могу. Мы все носим с собой прошлое и должны научиться выдерживать его тяжесть.

 _Савойя_ , обвиняюще шепнул голосок в затылке. _Портос._

Он решительно оттолкнул предательские мысли, поднялся, обошел стол и встал перед Атосом.

– Я могу назвать дюжину человек в полку, сожалеющих о своем прошлом, совершавших поступки, которых стыдятся. К счастью для всех нас, это полк солдат, а не монахов, так что я не требую чистых душ. Только честных и верных долгу. А ты, Атос, более чем подходишь под эти требования.

– Я…

– Люди тебя уважают, – тихо сказал Тревиль, положив руку на напряженное до дрожи плечо. – Только что группа рекрутов, которых ты нещадно гонял, были готовы заслонить тебя от идиота, который тебе угрожал. Защитить тебя. И не только они в этом гарнизоне были готовы на это. У тебя здесь больше друзей, чем ты считаешь. Корне уважает тебя и хочет видеть в полку. И, больше всего, – он сжал плечо Атоса и склонился ближе к нему, – _я_ хочу видеть тебя в полку. Ты заслуживаешь этот наплечник. Ты его заработал. Осталось только позволить себе принять его.

Атос все еще выглядел будто его мир потрясло до основания: бледный, дикие глаза, учащенное дыхание, трясущиеся руки, словно ему отчаянно нужно было выпить. Что почти наверняка так и было.

– К-король…

– Хочет красивых игрушечных солдатиков в голубых плащах, которыми можно командовать на парадах и иногда поддевать Ришелье, помахивая ими перед Испанией и Англией как цветом французской знати, – в тоне Тревиля смешались раздражение и привязанность. Он любил Людовика. Но слишком хорошо его знал его. – Но ему _нужны_ настоящие солдаты, которые будут сражаться и умирать за него, за Францию, которые будут служить ему до последнего вздоха. Которые будут сражаться в его войнах, и выполнять его законы, и служить ему так, как ему будет нужно. А мне нужны люди, которым я могу доверить делать все это и присматривать за своими братьями. Но, – он убрал руку с плеча Атоса и выпрямился, – если ты на это не способен, так и скажи, и я тебя отпущу. Потому что в моем полку есть разные люди, но я не потерплю лжеца или труса.

Слова явственно ужалили Атоса, как он и намеревался. Атос мог презирать себя по какой бы то ни было причине, мог позволить себе скатиться в пьянство и отчаяние, но все равно крепко, даже отчаянно, цеплялся за честь, словно это было единственным, что ему удалось сохранить незапятнанным, что привязывало его к этому миру. Может, так оно и было.

И даже чтобы избежать чего-то, что считал незаслуженным, он не предаст эту честь.

– Я сын Франции, – тихо, просто сказал он. – Я сделаю, как она просит.

Он тяжело сглотнул, облизнул губы и натянуто поклонился Тревилю.

– Я не стою чести, которую вы мне предлагаете. Но если вы действительно этого хотите, я приму патент.

Тревиль облегченно выдохнул, но пока не позволил себе улыбнуться.

– У меня есть три условия, – предупредил он, зная, что любое из них может заставить Атоса сбежать из гарнизона и никогда не вернуться. – Первое: ты никогда, _никогда_ не должен быть пьян на дежурстве, и всегда прилично выглядеть, являясь в гарнизон. Я не потерплю, чтобы ты притаскивался сюда, едва держась на ногах и воняя перегаром, ясно?

Атос поморщился, но кивнул.

– Прекрасно, – сказал он больше похожим на себя тоном.

Тревиль резко кивнул, раздумывая, сколько это понимание продлится, и страшась неминуемого столкновения, когда перестанет.

– Во-вторых, ты не будешь активно пытаться погибнуть на службе. Я не потерплю самоубийства среди моих людей. Если ты умрешь, и я хоть на минуту заподозрю, что это был твой выбор, я лично швырну твое тело в Сену и вычеркну все упоминания твоего имени из записей полка. Это ясно?

Атос напрягся, и Тревиль осознал, что он на самом деле это обдумывал. Это скорее опечалило его, чем разозлило.

После долгого, долгого мгновения Атос вздохнул.

– Даю слово, – выдохнул он.

Тревиль вцепился в то, что слово этого человека для него значит. Этого должно быть достаточно.

– В-третьих, и в-последних, – сказал он с облегчением, – мне нужно имя. Не обязательно полное, но у вас, знати, всегда имен больше, чем нужно. Просто выбери парочку и используй их.

Атос непонимающе нахмурился.

– Прошу прощения?

Тревиль вздохнул и провел рукой по редеющим волосам. Странно, все его волосы были на месте, когда он принял командование этими идиотами.

– Мне нужно имя, которое я могу дать королю, чтобы он подписал патент, – с преувеличенным терпением объяснил он. – Он не даст патента человеку без фамилии. Но, – с надеждой добавил он, – он любит подписывать патенты с важными именами и титулами.

Атос смотрел на него холодно.

– К сожалению, Его Величеству придется справиться с разочарованием. На моем патенте титула не будет.

– Ты понимаешь, что он лично проводит посвящение в мушкетеры? – настаивал Тревиль, не зная, задумывался ли об этом Атос. – Он считает это своим долгом перед полком. И он неплохо запоминает лица, особенно знати. Если он тебя узнает…

Атос слабо улыбнулся.

– Я лишь один человек среди бесчисленных верных слуг Его величества, – протянул он. – Почему он должен меня знать?

Тревиль вздохнул, но уступил такому упрямству.

Хоть и задумался, насколько разозлится Корне, если он придушит Атоса раньше, чем его примут в полк.

*****

Неделю спустя Его Величество проводил церемонию посвящения в мушкетеры двадцати новых солдат. В собственной ярко-голубой перевязи, он ударял каждого по плечам своей шпагой, обращался по имени (прошептанному на ухо Тревилем) и протягивал наплечник, голубой плащ и подписанный патент (протянутые небольшой армией слуг).

Последний человек, вставший перед королем, был стройным и зеленоглазым, с аккуратно подстриженными волосами и бородой, в безупречном черном кожаном камзоле. Он изящно преклонил колено, почтительно склонил голову, едва заметно мягко улыбнулся, когда король коснулся шпагой его плеч и провозгласил его мушкетером и _шевалье_ Франции. С блестящими глазами он принял плащ и патент от короля и поцеловал руку, теперь державшую его судьбу.

Но это капитан Тревиль пристегнул ему наплечник, сильно стиснул за плечи и тепло улыбнулся, приветствуя его в новой жизни.

Имя, написанное на патенте, имя, которое он наконец неохотно сообщил Тревилю, было Оливер д’Атоc. Но среди этих людей, этих новых братьев, его знали только как Атоса.

И этого было достаточно.


	2. Спутники в дорогу

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тревиль лишь хотел, чтобы его дурацкие дети играли дружно.

– Капитан…

– Атос…

– Я не понимаю…

– Тебе и не нужно, – наконец не выдержал Тревилль. – Ты должен только получить мои приказы, сказать «да, капитан» и выполнить их. Обрати внимание, что я ничего не сказал о том, что ты должен их понимать, с ними соглашаться или их одобрять. Ясно?

Атос глядел прямо перед собой.

– Да, капитан, – послушно ответил он.

Тревилль сузил глаза, но по ровному тону и бесстрастному лицу его подчиненного невозможно было ничего различить.

– Это простая миссия, – сказал он. – Нужно всего лишь доехать до магистрата в Реймсе, передать ему список обвинений против пленника Бланшарда и вернуться. Не могу понять, чего тут сложного.

– Вы посылаете меня с Арамисом и Портосом.

Тревилль вздохнул. _А, вот в чем загвоздка._

– Да.

– Эта миссия для двух человек максимум, – сказал Атос. – Мы доставляем письмо.

– Вы доставляете _королевский документ_ , – поправил Тревилль, снова собираясь с терпением. – А в миссии участвует столько человек, сколько я сочту нужным. В данном случае трое. _Вы_ трое.

Атос резко, раздраженно выдохнул.

– Арамис опрометчив, импульсивен и не любит выполнять приказы. И слишком много разговаривает.

– Зато ты практически не разговариваешь. – _Если только не обсуждаешь мои приказы_ , мысленно добавил он. – Вы уравновесите друг друга.

– Не могу пообещать, что я его не убью.

Тревилль склонил голову и стиснул переносицу.

– Портос тебе не даст, – выдавил он сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Как и не даст Арамису убить тебя. Поэтому я посылают Портоса.

– Тогда почему бы просто не послать…

– Проклятье, Атос! – рявкнул Тревиль, ударив кулаком по столу и вскакивая на ноги. К своему большому удовлетворению, капитан заставил его вздрогнуть, отшагнуть назад и сменить взгляд скучающего равнодушия на широко распахнутые глаза. – Вы с Арамисом должны научиться ладить друг с другом и работать вместе! Вы двое мои лучшие люди – большую часть времени – и я не могу допустить, чтобы вы вечно вцеплялись друг другу в глотки! Так что езжай с ним в Реймс, передай обвинения и возвращайся! Не убивая Арамиса, не давая ему поводов убить тебя, и не вынуждая Портоса убить любого из вас! Ты меня понял?

Атос напрягся, сглотнул и слегка поклонился.

– Да, капитан, – прохладно ответил он. – Это все, капитан?

Тревилль упал обратно в кресло.

– Да. Забирайте лошадей и выметайтесь. Хочу, чтобы вы отправились как можно скорее. Магистрат ждет.

Атос снова склонил голову, повернулся и без дальнейших слов вышел из кабинета.

Когда он с чуть излишней силой захлопнул за собой дверь, Тревиль застонал и уронил лицо в ладони.

Дети.

Его люди – чертовы треклятые _дети_!

_*****_

– Ваша миссия в Анжу должна была быть простой! – кипел Тревиль, расхаживая перед тремя застывшими навытяжку мужчинами. – Вам было приказано сопроводить чиновников, доставляющих королевские поздравления и подарки его брату, и в остальном оставаться невидимыми, чтобы не злить его! Герцог и так не в духе из-за своего грядущего брака с герцогиней де Монпасье. Кардинал – и король – надеялись предотвратить любые публичные проявления недовольства! Теперь, ощутив личное оскорбление из-за _ситуации_ со служанкой герцогини де Шеврез, он дуется как ребенок, а расстроенный Гастон – опасный Гастон! – Он остановился перед Арамисом и пронзил его взглядом. – Потрудитесь объясниться!

Арамис заморгал, сглотнул, но в кои-то веки слова оставили его.

– Справедливости ради, капитан, – нарушил напряженную тишину спокойный голос Атоса, – это не полностью вина Арамиса. Мы понятия не имели, что герцогиня будет там, и уж точно не знали, что вмешиваемся в какую бы то ни было… _интригу_ , – он с отвращением изогнул губы, – ими замышляемую. И мы вряд ли могли бы оставаться в стороне, когда на охотников герцога напали. Заигрывания Арамиса со служанкой мадам стали лишь еще одним, – он вздохнул, – _неудобством_.

Арамис повернулся к нему и склонил голову.

– Благодарю. Хотя я вряд ли назвал бы легкий флирт неудобством…

– _Ты был в спальных покоях герцогини_ , – прошипел Атос, надвигаясь на Арамиса с едва сдерживаемой яростью. – Вряд ли можно винить герцога за подозрения…

– Ну вот, снова началось, – вздохнул Портос, повесив голову.

Арамис задохнулся и схватился за грудь.

– Атос, ты ранишь меня в самое сердце, – запротестовал он. – Мы только что отбили атаку на герцога! Я просто проверял периметр, чтобы убедиться, что все безопасно…

– Мы тебя видели! – выплюнул Атос. – _Я_ тебя видел! _Герцогиня_ тебя видела! Мы застали тебя на горячем! – Он ткнул пальцем в лицо Арамиса. – Ты держал руки прямо на ее…

– Что, кстати говоря, – спокойно прервал Арамис, словно Атос не был готов выколоть ему глаз пальцем, – поднимает интригующий вопрос. – Он приподнял брови. – Почему герцогиня пригласила _тебя_ в свои спальные покои, а?

– О боже, – простонал Портос как человек, который уже не единожды наступал на эти грабли. – Арамис, не надо, пожалуйста…

Тревиль осознал, что о нем совершенно забыли, и как зачарованный наблюдал за своими людьми, вдруг осознав, как много не попало в их отчеты.

Атос отреагировал, словно в него попала пуля. Он вздрогнул всем телом, побледнел, и его глаза расширились от шока и ужаса. Через мгновение он прорычал ругательство и, ухватив Арамиса за воротник, с силой дернул его к себе.

– А я предупреждал, – вздохнул Портос, которого совершенно не встревожила перспектива насилия между двумя его братьями-мушкетерами. – Я тебе говорил оставить его в покое, но ты никогда не слушаешь. Обязательно нужно толкать.

– Как ты смеешь! – выплевывал Атос через стиснутые зубы, тряся Арамиса как куклу. – Как ты смеешь предполагать, что я бы… что я мог… я бы никогда…

– Ну, видишь ли, – Арамис отцепил руки Атоса и оттолкнул его, уперев руки в бедра и выглядя самим воплощением оскорбленной невинности, – _ты_ это говоришь, и мы должны тебе поверить. _Я_ это говорю, и все фыркают…

– Потому что я бы на самом деле никогда, а ты делаешь это _каждый чертов раз_! – взорвался Атос.

Тревиль и Портос с потрясенным изумлением глазели на столь нехарактерное проявление эмоций. Арамис лишь смущенно усмехнулся и пожал плечами.

– Что же поделать, если я благословлен романтической натурой?

Атос издал нечто среднее между рыком и стоном и отвернулся, беспомощно вскинув руки в воздух.

Тревиль повернулся к Портосу в полном замешательстве. Тот вздохнул и пожал плечами.

– Добро пожаловать в мою жизнь, – он усмехнулся – Но, верите или нет, они действительно уже лучше ладят.

Тревиль уставился на него как на душевнобольного.

– Это они _ладят_?

– Ну, – Портос снова пожал плечами, – это _они_.

Тревиль на миг задумался об этом и с нехорошим ощущением осознал, что Портос скорее всего прав. Это были они – и его оставшаяся жизнь.

*****

Атос подходил к Арамису медленно, постаравшись, чтобы его приближение было услышано. Арамис стоял на краю их маленького лагеря, спиной к костру, глядя на деревья за поляной.

– Составить компанию? – тихо спросил он.

Хоть он и старался быть услышанным, Арамис явственно вздрогнул и крутанулся к нему, рука метнулась к пистолету.

– Спокойно, – пробормотал Атос, тронув его за руку. – Это всего лишь я.

Арамис обмяк и опустил голову, закрыв глаза и рвано выдохнув.

– Прости, я… я подумал…

– Ничего, – заверил Атос. – Я понимаю.

Он правда понимал. Они надеялись добраться до Парижа к вечеру, но весь день валил снегопад, который так их замедлил, что к закату оставалось еще ехать и ехать. Им пришлось сделать привал и устроить лагерь на ночь. На прогалине среди деревьев. В снегу.

Арамис был на взводе, что никого не удивило. Он почти не ел, отвечал невпопад и вызвался дежурить первым, несомненно, потому, что все равно не смог бы заснуть. Атос взял вторую смену, а Портос – третью, хотя оба знали, что Арамис не собирается никого будить. Портос наконец проиграл битву со сном и уснул. Атос, которому все равно было слишком холодно, не спал, наблюдая, как Арамис расхаживает по освещенному луной снегу между костром и деревьями.

Пойманный в тенях Савойи.

– Это глупо, я знаю, – виновато пробормотал Арамис, не поднимая головы. – Но иногда… я все равно… вижу их…

– Это совсем не глупо, – мягко сказал Атос. Он встал ближе к Арамису, так что они соприкасались плечами, глядя вместе с ним на деревья. – Это навсегда останется с тобой. Память может быть таким же проклятием, как и благословением, а некоторые призраки отказываются спокойно лежать в могилах.

Он знал, боже, он знал. Не раз он готов был поклясться, что видел _ее_ в тенях Парижа.

Арамис поднял глаза и слабо улыбнулся.

– Странный у тебя способ утешать.

Атос устало пожал плечами.

– Я не верю в благую ложь, – тихо сказал он. – Я мог бы сказать, что ты их забудешь, но какой прок? Мы оба знаем, что этого никогда не случится. Некоторые вещи просто нельзя забыть. Лучшее, что мы можем – научиться принимать прошлое, смириться с ним и продолжать жить дальше. И да, я знаю – я не лучший пример.

– Но ты хотя бы пытаешься, – сказал Арамис. – _Мы_ пытаемся. Просто…

– Я знаю, – выдохнул Атос, слишком хорошо понимая, что чувствует Арамис. – Иногда призраки подбираются слишком близко, и трудно сопротивляться их зову. Но тогда, наверное, нам больше всего нужна компания живых. Напомнить нам, что мы еще не потеряны. Или, – он глянул на Арамиса и с намеком приподнял обе брови, – так мне говорят друзья.

– Вот как? – Арамис расслабился, улыбнулся своей более привычной, легкой улыбкой. – Наверное, у тебя хорошие друзья.

– Да, – выдохнул Атос, тоже изогнув губы в улыбке, – так они мне и говорят.

*****

– Брось оружие, – убийца сильнее стиснул заложника и крепче прижал кинжал к его горлу. – Или он умрет.

– Ох, не повезло тебе, – выдохнул Арамис со слабой улыбкой, чувствуя, как лезвие кинжала оцарапало кожу. Голова трещала от удара, которым Мальтус его уложил, и он чувствовал текущую по волосам кровь. Но он не смел отвлекаться, зная, что Атосу нужно, чтобы он оставался настороже. – Я ему не настолько нравлюсь, чтобы он упустил шанс тебя убить.

Убийца напрягся, обдумывая слова заложника, и нахмурился на замершего перед ними человека. Мушкетер держал шпагу в одной руке и пистолет в другой. Холодные зеленые глаза с интенсивностью хищника наблюдали за каждым его движением.

– Это правда?

Атос поднял подбородок, оценивая расстояние между собой и Мальтусом. Даже если он успеет поднять пистолет и прицелиться, никакой гарантии, что он попадет. Мальтус держал Арамиса слишком близко, пользуясь им как щитом. А он не был Арамисом.

– Он меня раздражает, – наконец ответил он, как всегда лаконично. Он не сводил взгляда с Мальтуса, ожидая малейшего ослабления его концентрации. – И да, я хочу тебя убить. Ты убийца и предатель. Убить тебя – мой долг.

– Ну вот, ты это сделал, – сказал Арамис, пытаясь отвести шею подальше от кинжала. – Ты оскорбил его чувство долга. Он к нему относится очень серьезно.

– Я думал, вы, мушкетеры, серьезно относитесь и к верности друг другу, – сказал Мальтус. – «Все за одного» и прочая чушь.

Арамис чувствовал его замешательство. Лезвие отодвинулось на волосок, очень _желанный_ волосок, но еще недостаточно, чтобы действовать.

– Ну да, для большинства из нас, – признал он. – Но этот человек, который там стоит и мысленно убивает тебя множеством жутких способов – это Атос из Королевских мушкетеров. Честно говоря, это могло бы быть его полным именем. И его верность имеет иерархию. Бог, король, Франция… нет, стой. – Он нахмурился, задумавшись. – Бога, наверное, лучше вычеркнуть. Чем меньше сказано о текущих отношениях Атоса со Всемогущим, тем лучше для нас всех. Там лежит ересь. Или, по крайней мере, богохульство. А король и Франция, в общем-то, для него одно и то же. Так что, правда…

– Заткнись! – выплюнул Мальтус.

– Теперь ты понимаешь, как я себя чувствую, – вздохнул Атос. – Если отпустишь его, я заставлю его замолчать.

– И убьешь меня.

– Но, по крайней мере, тебе не придется его слушать, – резонно возразил Атос. – Я окажу тебе услугу.

Мальтус переступил с ноги на ногу, словно внезапно заметив в своем плане зияющую брешь.

– Ты ему правда не нравишься, да?

– Это же Атос, – сказал Арамис, как будто это все объясняло. – Ему никто не нравится. Кроме служанки, приносящей следующую бутылку. Он ее боготворит.

– Я тебя слышу, – протянул Атос, изучая Арамиса и пытаясь понять, насколько сильно он ранен, насколько заторможены будут его рефлексы. Вокруг со всех направлений стекались в сад мушкетеры и гвардейцы, но он остановил их продвижение легким движением головы, не желая напугать Мальтуса и заставить убить заложника. Все это время он очень старательно не обращал никакого внимания на единственного мушкетера, который продолжал свое наступление. – И я все еще вооружен.

– А, просто ради уточнения, – спросил Арамис, – кого именно из нас ты собираешься пристрелить?

Атос изогнул бровь.

– Ты же у нас снайпер. Я могу каким-нибудь способом попасть сразу в двоих?

Разумеется, именно в этом и заключалась проблема. Сейчас он никак не мог застрелить Мальтуса, не задев и Арамиса.

– Ублюдок, – пробормотал Арамис.

– Все еще тебя слышу, – заметил Атос

– Я его убью! – крикнул Мальтус. – Я не блефую!

– Разумеется, нет, – в голосе Атоса зазвенел гнев, – такие, как ты, никогда не блефуют. Вы убиваете слуг и солдат и оставляете их тела в кустах, пытаетесь убить короля и прячетесь за заложников, будучи пойманными, но вы никогда не блефуете. – Его слова сочились презрением. – Как благородно.

– Наверное, следовало тебя предупредить, – сказал Арамис. – Честь – еще один его пунктик…

– Закрой рот…

– Арамис, _влево_! – крикнул Атос.

Три вещи произошли одновременно. Портос поднялся из-за своего укрытия в кустах позади Мальтуса и выстрелил. Арамис оттолкнул руку Мальтуса – и кинжал – от своего горла и, вырвавшись из его захвата, бросился на землю. И Атос поднял пистолет и выстрелил.

Мальтус упал на землю, с одной дырой в спине и второй – в голове.

Бросив пистолет, Атос кинулся к Арамису, упал на колени рядом с ним и схватил его за плечи.

– Арамис! – Атос рывком помог ему сесть, внимательно изучая на предмет новых ран. – Ты цел?

Арамис резко, неуверенно выдохнул и передернулся, наклонившись к Атосу и вцепившись в его руки.

– Д-да, кажется, – выдохнул он. – Я правда думал, что он меня убьет.

– Я никогда этого не допущу, – прошептал, _поклялся_ Атос, яростно впившись пальцами в плечи Арамиса.

Арамис поднял голову.

– Атос, – мягко, серьезно сказал он, сдвигая ладонь с руки Атоса на грудь. – Тебе не всегда удастся это предотвратить. Ты достойный человек, но… – он смотрел на Атоса слишком понимающе, – ты не бог. Ты не можешь быть везде, ты не можешь видеть всё. И ты не можешь спасти всех.

Атос втянул воздух и напрягся, неожиданно задумавшись, сколько он открыл в пьяном тумане или в бреду.

Арамис грустно улыбнулся, собственные призраки таились в его глазах.

– Иногда, друг мой, – выдохнул он, – смерть побеждает, несмотря на все наши усилия.

Атос фыркнул и поднялся на ноги, помог встать Арамису и поддержал, когда тот пошатнулся.

– Нет, пока я буду жив. Не сно… – он резко замолчал, осознав, что почти сказал. Но что-то в темных и серьезных глазах Арамиса сказало ему, что тот все равно это услышал.

– У тебя идет кровь, – сказал он, переведя взгляд на ссадину, оставленную над виском Арамиса рукоятью пистолета Мальтуса.

– Я знаю, – выдохнул Арамис, грустно улыбнулся и вновь приложил ладонь к его груди. – Как и у всех нас.

*****

Он потянулся к бутылке и налил себе еще одну кружку вина, умудрившись не пролить ни капли. В этот раз. Но лужицы красной жидкости, усеивающие стол, говорили о предыдущих ошибках, о неуверенности его руки и прицела.

Но это ничего. Этой ночью никому не потребуется его твердая рука и меткий глаз. Он и его братья вернулись живыми, целыми и почти невредимыми. _В безопасности._

Это было ближайшее к молитве, что он позволял себе в эти дни.

Вокруг в таверне царил счастливый хаос. Полк только что вернулся домой после капитуляции повстанцев Иль де Ре, и мушкетеры отмечали возвращение с энтузиазмом переживших ад. От стропил отражались пьяные песни и смех, служанки с фальшивым протестом взвизгивали от шлепков, над картами и костями велись споры, а нескольких оставшихся гвардейцев безжалостно оскорбляли и высмеивали.

Это теперь были его жизнь, его мир. От богатства, комфорта и безопасности Ла Фер к… этому.

Это было гораздо больше, чем он заслуживал

Он поднес кружку к губам и сделал большой глоток. Вино было водянистым и кислее, чем виноделы его поместий когда-нибудь посмели бы предложить своему лорду. Но для мушкетера Атоса этого было достаточно.

Дешевым вином можно напиться точно так же, как и хорошим.

И потом, сегодня количество было важнее качества. Они были в безопасности, да, но слишком много раз смерть свистела близко, _слишком_ близко. Им повезло, но однажды удача закончится. Однажды ему придется хоронить брата.

_Снова._

Он осушил кружку, склонил голову и сосредоточился на том, чтобы наполнить ее заново. Когда он снова выпрямился, напротив сидел Портос и слабо улыбался.

Где он научился так появляться?

Он нахмурился и моргнул, безуспешно пытаясь решить загадку своими заторможенными, пропитанными вином мозгами.

– Тебя здесь не было, – сказал он с резонностью глубоко пьяного.

– Нет, но теперь я здесь, – с той же неопровержимой логикой ответил Портос.

– Теперь здесь, – вздохнул Атос, поднося кружку к губам.

– Ты в порядке? – тихо, озабоченно спросил Портос, глядя на него мягко и внимательно в тусклом свете.

Атос выпил, опустил кружку и поднял обе брови.

– Разве я не выгляжу в порядке?

Портос резким фырканьем выразил, как именно выглядит Атос.

– Видел и лучше, – сказал он, потом пожал плечами и добавил: – Видел и хуже.

Атос мрачно улыбнулся.

– Задержись подольше, и увидишь снова. – Он поднял кружку в издевательском тосте и сделал глоток.

Портос вздохнул и опустил руки на стол, грустно глядя на него.

– Ты мог бы позволить нам помочь, знаешь. Что бы это не было, – он махнул рукой на бутылку и демонов, которых она представляла, – оно когда-нибудь тебя убьет. И будет жаль.

Атос непонимающе уставился на него.

– Почему?

Портос моргнул и нахмурился, потом моргнул еще раз и нахмурился сильнее.

– Что?

Атос взмахнул кружкой, пролив немного вина.

– Почему будет жаль? – невнятным от вина голосом спросил он. – Почему ты считаешь… что я этого не заслуживаю? Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь. Я мог… я мог бы…

– Вот это наглая ложь, – рыкнул Портос, склоняясь вперед и пронзая Атоса яростным взглядом. – Я знаю о тебе все, что нужно и что на самом деле важно. Мы вместе жили, дрались, истекали кровью и сидели у постелей друг друга, когда кто-то был ранен. Это все, что нужно, чтобы кого-то узнать. И человек, которого я знаю, человек, сидящий напротив меня, который спасал мою жизнь и жизни моих друзей множество раз, не заслуживает того, что ты с ним делаешь. Он заслуживает лучшего.

Атос издал сухой, горький смешок.

– Тогда явно ты совсем меня не знаешь, – возразил он, снова поднимая кружку.

Но Портос протянул руку и выхватил у него кружку, поставив ее на стол.

– Тебе достаточно.

Атос ощерился и склонился вперед, снова потянувшись за кружкой. Но вдруг его запястья оказались прижаты к столу двумя большими безжалостными руками.

– Я сказал, – тихим, опасным голосом повторил Портос, – _тебе достаточно._

– Как ты смеешь! – выплюнул Атос, безуспешно пытаясь вырваться. Даже трезвым он бы вряд ли преуспел. – Ты не имеешь права…

– У меня есть все права кого-то, кому надоело смотреть, как друг себя убивает! – настаивал Портос, в голосе его прозвучало больше боли, чем гнева.

Какая-то, еще работающая, часть мозга Атоса задумалась, почему Портосу может быть больно. Неужели тот был ранен, и он как-то это пропустил?

– Но знаешь что, – лицо Портоса исказила кривая, почти хищная ухмылка. – Ты _можешь_ выпить еще вина. Если освободишь хотя бы одну руку, чтобы до него дотянуться.

Атос нахмурился, даже пьяный понимая, что это ему никогда не удастся.

– Это несправедливо!

– Жизнь несправедлива, пьяный ты осел! – рыкнул Портос. – Думаешь, вырасти во Дворе чудес было справедливо? Или пережить Савойю, дезертирство Марзака и остаться нести все это в одиночку было справедливо к Арамису? Я мог бы, наверное, перечислить каждого человека в полку и назвать способ, как жизнь с ним несправедливо обошлась. Это _жизнь_ , Атос, так она работает. Да, иногда бывает плохо, иногда бывает больно, но это жизнь. И это лучше смерти.

– Ты не знаешь! – глухо выдохнул Атос, боль и стыд скрутились невыносимым узлом. Перед глазами снова встали тело брата у ног, темная лужа крови на полу, нож в руке жены, петля на ее шее, проклинающие его глаза… он выдернул руки из обмякшей хватки Портоса и впился основанием ладоней в глаза, отчаянно – и безуспешно – пытаясь прогнать эти ужасающие, обвиняющие, преследующие изображения. Он подвел их всех – Томаса, Анну, гордое, вековое семейное имя, – и неминуемо подведет и этих людей тоже. – Ты понятия не имеешь, кто я такой и что я сделал!

И Портос неожиданно сгреб его в охапку и прижал к себе, окружив его теплотой, силой и заботой, словно встав живым щитом между Атосом и его демонами. Портос держал его, зарывшись лицом в волосы, бормотал что-то извиняющееся, успокаивающее, ободряющее. Раньше он считал, что такая любовь умерла вместе с Томасом. 

– Нет, не знаю, – пробормотал Портос тихо. – Я хотел бы. Я хотел бы, чтобы ты нам рассказал, чтобы мы откачали из тебя этот яд. Но даже если не расскажешь, мы никогда не перестанем пытаться. Мы никогда тебя не отпустим, Атос. Мы не позволим тебе утонуть, не попытавшись тебя вытащить.

– Почему? – сломано прошептал он, цепляясь отчаянно – и вопреки себе – за Портоса. – Зачем стараться? Почему просто меня не отпустить?

Портос вздохнул и сжал его крепче.

– Потому что ты наш друг, – тихо сказал он. – Потому что мы о тебе заботимся. Потому что, глупый ты сукин сын, ты наш брат, а братья никогда не отпускают.

Атос задрожал и крепче вцепился в держащие его руки.

Может быть, только может быть, настала пора перестать пытаться вырваться из их хватки.

*****

– Не скажешь мне, пожалуйста, – прошипел Арамис сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы, в темных глазах плясала ярость, – о чем, ради всего святого, ты думал?!

Атос слегка нахмурился и уставился не вполне сфокусированными глазами на склонившегося над ним Арамиса, сбитый с толку его гневом.

– Я думал, – тихо, задыхаясь, сказал он, – что не хочу, чтобы тебя… подстрелили.

Он попытался сесть, но тело казалось слишком тяжелым, и шевелиться было слишком больно. Он со стоном сдался и позволил себе оставаться на земле.

Но нахмурился сильнее, озадаченный. Почему он на земле? Споткнулся и упал, наверное. Но… он же не пил… нет?

– Так что ты решил, что если подстрелят тебя – это совершенно нормально? Потому что это почему-то будет лучше?

Ах, да. Ранен, не пьян. Получил пулю, пытаясь не дать _Арамису_ получить пулю. Тогда все нормально…

– Перестань, – рыкнул Арамис, отпихивая его заторможенные пальцы. – Лежи смирно. Кровотечение и так сильное. Какого черта тебе столько пуговиц! – взорвался он.

Атос сглотнул.

– Хорошие пуговицы… признак… хорошо одетого джентльмена, – повторил он заученные слова, намертво вдолбленные ему в голову матерью и камердинером.

– Выбью это на твоем надгробии, – пообещал Арамис.

– Какого черта произошло? – потребовал Портос, падаю на колени рядом с ними.

– Болван получил мушкетную пулю, предназначенную мне, – продолжал кипеть Арамис, разрывая ряд пуговиц на груди Атоса. – Не мог просто крикнуть и предупредить, о нет! Ему надо было броситься на проклятую пулю! Дьявол! – Он подхватил с земли кинжал Атоса, схватил другой рукой его камзол и приготовился распороть кожу.

– Нет! – в ужасе вскрикнул Атос, вскидываясь.

– Черт, Портос, держи его! – крикнул Арамис, отводя кинжал, прежде чем Атос насадится на него.

Портос проскользнул между ними и надежно прижал Атоса к груди, легко утихомирив его трепыхания.

– Тихо, – успокаивающе пробормотал он, прислонившись головой к голове Атоса. - Отдыхай и позволь Арамису работать.

– Не мог допустить, чтобы его… застрелили, – выдохнул Атос, беспомощно падая в окутывающие его теплоту и силу. Боль горячо вспыхнула в боку и бедре, обдала обжигающей волной. Он застонал и попытался вырваться, но Портос только крепче прижал его к себе. – Больно.

– Я знаю, – пробормотал Портос. – Но это ничего. Мы здесь. Мы о тебе позаботимся. Арамис?

Арамис наконец расстегнул камзол – не распарывая – и выругался при виде крови, пропитавшей рубашку и штаны Атоса.

– Чертов идиот, – рыкнул он, наклоняясь ближе и прощупывая рану осторожными пальцами. – Не смей больше читать мне лекции о безрассудстве!

Атос вскрикнул и попытался извернуться от свежего приступа боли. Но с Портосом, прочно прижавшим его запястья, ему оставалось только хватать ртом воздух, дрожать и цепляться за держащие его руки.

– Пуля прошла прямо над бедром. Проделала приличную дыру в боку, но не думаю, что задела что-то внутри. Хотя могла задеть кость на вылете. – Арамис тяжело выдохнул и потер лоб окровавленными пальцами. – Нужно ее тщательно промыть, прежде чем зашивать. Атос, – окликнул он, наклоняясь ближе к раненому, – у тебя же есть бренди в седельных сумках, да?

Он слабо потряс головой.

– Не… пьян, – пробормотал он. Он знал, что говорит как пьяный… может, даже чувствовал себя пьяным…тошноту и головокружение… но… – Не пьян, – снова прошептал он, чтобы они поверили ему. – Никогда… не пьян… на дежурстве. Обещал…

– Шшш, тихо, – Арамис приложил палец к его губам. – Я знаю, что ты не пьян. Тебя подстрелили. Мне нужно бренди, чтобы очистить рану.

Он разодрал веки – когда они успели закрыться? – и уставился на Арамиса, пытаясь поймать его лицо в фокус. Не получилось.

– Должен был спасти тебя, – вздохнул он, позволяя векам снова закрыться. – Подонок собирался… тебя пристрелить. Не мог допустить. Должен был… должен спасти тебя.

– И ты спас, – мягко сказал Арамис, успокаивающе гладя его по щеке. – Теперь я должен спасти тебя.

Атос слабо улыбнулся. Даже с закрытыми глазами он все равно видел Арамиса, темные, пляшущие глаза и озорную улыбку, разгоняющие окружающую тьму; чувствовал тепло и силу Портоса, не дающего ему упасть в эту тьму.

– По-моему, – выдохнул он, позволяя себе расслабиться, позволяя упасть, зная, что эти двое всегда его поймают, – вы уже спасли.

*****

Тревилль протянул Атосу сумку с документами.

– Возьми Арамиса и Портоса…

– Разумеется, – смиренно вздохнул тот. – Почему бы не доставить мне полного удовольствия?

– Это простая миссия…

– Вы всегда так говорите, – с ленцой протянул Атос. – Когда-нибудь вы должны поделиться со мной вашей интерпретацией слова «простая».

Тревилль нахмурился.

– Это опасно близко к инсубординации, – предупредил он.

Атос склонил голову.

– Прощу прощения, капитан. Это все… – его губ коснулась улыбка, – моя компания. Они ужасно на меня влияют.

– Что ж, бери свои ужасные влияния и выезжайте, – приказал Тревиль, начиная перебирать стопки документов на столе. – Не будем заставлять ждать королевское дело.

– Разумеется. – Атос поклонился, повернулся и зашагал к двери. У двери, однако, остановился и сказал через плечо: – Спасибо.

– За что? – непонимающе нахмурился Тревиль.

– За… – Атос снова улыбнулся. – За то, что дали мне спутников в дорогу.

Он вышел.

Тревиль за столом улыбнулся и вернулся к работе.

– Всегда пожалуйста, – тихо отозвался он.


End file.
